Barrier systems are commonly used to separate and define work zones and/or to separate lanes of traffic from each other, or from various hazards. Such barrier systems may be configured from a plurality of concrete, steel or plastic barrier segments connected end-to-end. Often, it is desirable to provide an opening in the barrier system so as to allow vehicles to pass through the barrier system, for example to gain access to a work zone, rather than circling around the entire barrier system. The opening may be marked and closed with a visual barrier, such as a chain or rope, or may include a conventional hinged gate. These types of barriers, however, do not have the same strength and redirective capabilities as the adjacent barrier system.
Alternatively, temporary removal of one of the barrier segments to form the opening may not be suitable, as the barrier segments may be restricted by end constraints or lack portability. Other solutions, such as providing overlapping, but spaced apart barrier segments, require additional space, limit the angle of entry, are not easily reconfigurable and may require additional segments, all of which may affect the suitability of such systems.